Kill Phil: Part 2
Kill Phil: Part 2 is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, given by Reni Wassulmaier to protagonist Victor Vance from the InterGlobal Films studios on Prawn Island, Vice City. Mission Phil Collins is about to perform his concert in the Hyman Memorial Stadium in Downtown but after the trouble his manager, Barry Mickelthwaite has put on his life (borrowing money from Giorgio Forelli), he's forced to wait and tell a close friend to take care of the Forelli Family hitmen and make sure the stadium is safe from goons. Victor drives over to the stadium and finds a Forelli hitman inside as he kills a police. After killing the first hitman, Victor makes his way inside and checks out every room and kills the hitmen there, despite most of them being armed with AK-47's. While killing every hitman on the first floor, Victor finds a basement keycard on one of them. He then gets up on a lift and heads to the basement, where he finishes off the remaining hitmen before Phil arrives. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the stadium. *Phil's sound check is at 17:30. Make sure the stadium is safe before he arrives. *Check out security at all of the stadium locations. *The nearest blip to your current location is highlighted, while the others are dimmed. *Kill those hitmen. *Continue checking out security at the remaining locations. *Kill those hitmen. *This is no threat at this location. Check out security at the last location. *Kill those hitmen. *Collect the basement keycard dropped by the hitman *Find out what they were doing in the basement. *A bomb is being planted! Kill those assassins before Phil Collins arrives at 17:30! Post mission pager message Reward The reward of completing the mission is $1,500 and the mission Steal the Deal is unlocked. Tips *The game allows about five minutes (of real time) to complete the mission. Two sections of the game are "mission killers" if Victor takes too long: getting to the stadium (if Victor crashes or is otherwise delayed) and eliminating the targets on the stage, most of whom are difficult to target (auto-aim does not work very well; use the sniper rifle). One tip for increasing Vic's running speed is to change his weapon to either empty hand or a handgun rather than running with a rifle (just be ready to go back to the heavier weaponry when enemies are encountered). It can also help to take the BMX inside the stadium. Trivia *The mission's name is an obvious reference to the film Kill Bill: Vol 2 *The skins that are used for the hitmen are the same from the hitmen that are after Toni Cipriani from No Son of Mine until Making Toni in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Video Walkthrough Navigation }} de:Kill Phil: Part 2 es:"Kill Phil: Part 2" fr:Kill Phil: Part 2 pl:Kill Phil: Part 2 pt:Kill Phil: Part 2 ru:Kill Phil: Part 2 Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories